


Witch Tricks Pt 2

by Ever_Dreamer



Series: one-shots-supernatural 's Hellatus Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Cas, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Reader-Insert, Smut, Wing Kink, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7579915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Written for <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mgOcrw4pCS96qhyvzlWbw8g">@roxy-davenport</a> ’s Adult SPN July Challenge and week 8 of <a class="tumblelog" href="https://tmblr.co/mzSUdIZwuggjXqh2A-AOLWg">@one-shots-supernatural</a> ’s Hellatus Challenge. I decided to write a sequel to part 1 of ‘Witch Tricks’ for this. Hope y'all don’t mind! :) I tried writing Dom!Cas but it didn’t stay that way… If you find any errors, please let me know! Its almost 5am and I’m running on fumes! </p>
<p>Prompts: ‘It’s not safe for a delicate lady such as yourself to walk home alone. Let me join you.’ And ‘No, I said we were safer, not safe.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch Tricks Pt 2

Castiel pulled you toward the exit but you gently tugged back, stopping his movement. “What is it? Are you alright? Are you hurt?” He seemed worried.

“No, Cas. I’m not hurt. But I do have a question. Do you know what the witch threw at us? Will it kill us?” 

He shook his head. “No, Y/N. It won’t kill us and it’s not dangerous. I promise you. I’d rather not apprise Sam and Dean of this at present. Can we discuss this back at the bunker? I will explain my reasoning.” He seemed rushed to drop the subject. You relented and nodded. “Thank you.”

Cas guided you out of the abandoned house, rounding to the front yard where Sam and Dean were sitting on the front stoop, arguing. 

“We should be in there. Not sitting on our asses out here.” Dean’s voice held concern and frustration in its depths.

“They’ll be fine, Dean. Cas and Y/N know what to do if they need us. Relax, man.” Sam was the first to notice your approach. “Are you guys ok? What happened?”

Dean gave you both a once over. “It was a witch, right? Did you get hit with anything?”

Cas put his hand up, silencing the brothers. “The witch has been dealt with. We were hit with some powdery substance, although we’re not sure what it was.”

The brothers’ eyes widened and began firing questions of what kind of powder, what color, if there was any chanting involved. You weren’t sure how to respond. Truth was, you didn’t have a clue about what you were hit with, but you did know how it made you feel. ‘Oh, Chuck,’ you thought. ‘I hope it wasn’t a powdered love potion.’

Cas sensed your unease and quickly interrupted. “We’re not sure what the powder was, though it was tinged violet. No chanting either. I doubt it was anything harmful. If anything occurs, I shall inform you both.”

You, Sam and Dean gave Cas a surprised look at his statement but didn’t protest.

Dean shrugged. “Ok, then. Garth called while you were looking for ‘Witch Hazel’ and asked for our help about an hour or two away. Something about a rakshasa or a khan worm. His cell was breaking up but said he could use some back up. Will you two be ok for a bit?”

You nodded. “Yeah. Like he said, we’re okay. Go on. Me and Cas’ll be fine.”

They seemed reluctant to leave, but after numerous assurances, they piled into the Impala and headed out.

After Baby’s headlights disappeared, Cas turned to you with a devious look. “ _It’s not safe for a delicate lady such as yourself to walk home alone. Let me join you._ ”

You snorted in disbelief at his statement. “'Delicate lady’? Seriously, Castiel? I’m a hunter. Not a piece of porcelain.”

His blue eyes darkened and you grabbed his trench coat in surprise as he walked you back against a nearby tree and pushed his hips flush to yours, the feel of his hardness against your heat made you moan and tighten your grip on his trench coat. “Then you won’t mind me testing just how ‘delicate’ you are, would you, Y/N?” His husky whisper sent shivers of arousal down your spine, your panties damp with fluid.

“Please, Cas…need….” Your words were lost as he gently shifted against you, the tree bark digging into your back.

“What, dear one? What do you need? My lips?” His lips grazed your own, too quick for you to taste. “My hands?” They roved over your hips, up your sides, skimming over the sides of your breasts. “My cock?” He rutted his hips into yours, slowly and deliberately. You closed your eyes in bliss at the friction he was creating.

“Yes, Cas. All of you. I just need you,” you murmured. You opened your eyes and met his stare. “But not here. Let’s go home.”

His blue eyes were dark and lustful as they gazed back at you. He gave a firm nod before tightening his hold on your hips. You heard the flutter of wings and before you knew it, you both were standing in your bedroom in the bunker.

“Is this more to your liking, my lady?” He asked with amusement in his tone.

You nodded before leaning in, your lips meeting in a passionate kiss, lips and tongues dancing together. You both broke away, breathless, breathing heavily. After a moment of just staring at one another, Castiel let go of your hips and backed away. “Strip.”

Although surprised, you felt your panties dampen at his tone and wording. “What?”

He huffed a laugh at the shock in your voice, pulling a chair to the center of the room as he started removing his trench coat, suit jacket and shoes. He sat himself down, his dark, lustful eyes roaming down your figure. “Strip for me. I want to see you as as my father intended your beauty to be seen. Show me.”

You were unsure and embarrassed, but his words gave you a burst of confidence and you started unbuttoning your flannel quickly but his voice stopped your movement. “Slowly, Y/N. I want to savor every curve and sliver of skin.”

You bit your lip as you resumed your movements, slowly unbuttoning the flannel. You pushed it off your shoulders and threw it behind you. You crossed your arms in front of you as you tugged the hem of your tank top, slowly revealing your stomach, inch by inch. You pulled the tank over your head and tossed it behind you, leaving your chest encased in a black, lacy bra. The cups made your breasts push together, giving Cas an ample view of cleavage. You heard a whispered ‘fuck’ leave his lips as he shifted in the chair, adjusting the bulge of his pants. Hearing the straight-laced angel curse upped your confidence and desire to make him beg for you. You smirked and looked at him through your lashes as you unbuttoned your jeans and lowered the zipper exceeding slow. The sound of the zipper and Cas’ labored breathing were the only sounds filling the room.

You wiggled the jeans down your hips and kicked them to the side, the matching black panties exposed to his gaze. He moaned another expletive, palming his length as he took in your flawless frame. You sauntered over to him and straddled his lap, locking your arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. His hands moved across your back and down your hips before moving to the back of your bra. He searched for the clasp but just felt lace.

You smiled in the kiss as you felt his frustration and pulled away. “It clasps in the front,” you said, pulling your hands away and unclasping your bra. It fell open and your breasts fell free of their confinement. Cas moaned in appreciation at the sight and his hands lightly grazed your erect nipples, rubbing slowly before leaning in and taking one into his mouth. You arched your back at the sensation, your hands grasping hard at his brown locks. He switched to the other breast, your moans making him piston his hips up into your panty covered core.

Finally, you couldn’t take it anymore. “Please, Cas. Need to see you. Want to feel you, too!” Your voice was breathless but needy. He pulled away from your breasts and stared up at you with lust blown pupils. You quickly unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it halfway down his shoulders. His hands wouldn’t leave your body as he attacked your neck with his mouth, so you unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants, lifting your hips so he could do the same and pulled his pants and boxers down his thighs. As soon as his length was free, you grabbed ahold of his cock and began pumping it hard but gently in your hand.

“Oh, fuck! Y/N…” he moaned out at the feeling of your hand around him. After a minute or two, he grasped your wrist with his hand. “Please, don’t tease. Need to feel you. Need to feel your warmth around me.” 

You moaned out in agreement and lifted your hips. You pushed your panties to the side and guided him to your entrance before sinking down on his length. You let out a pleased cry, simultaneously with his moan as you felt him enter you in one swift thrust. You stayed still as you adjusted to his size, his hands gripping tightly on your hips. After a few seconds, you started rotating your hips, his hands gripping tighter. You knew you’d have marks to show for it in the morning but you’d wear them as a badge of honor. You started moving in earnest, lifting yourself up, where just his tip remained inside before slamming back down on him. You both established a rhythm, both coming close to your peaks, but you needed more. You stopped your movements and stared intently into his blue eyes.

“Castiel…let me see. Let me see them. Please!” He seemed to understand your plea and nodded his head.

“Close your eyes.” His tone was more of a moan than a request, but you acquiesced to his command and closed your eyes as you saw a flash of white light through your eyelids. 

“It’s okay, now. You can open your eyes.” Your eyes fluttered open and you gasped in surprise. Two large black wings spanned the width your bedroom, their color jet black but with a shiny gloss look. “Can I…?” Your question was whispered with awe as you reached your hand out towards his feathers.

He moaned in accordance and you let your fingers slide through his soft feathers. He let out a startled cry and bucked up into you, you pulled away, thinking you hurt him. 

“No! Don’t stop! You didn’t hurt me! It felt good. Really good! Please…don’t stop!” His voice sounded desperate but not in pain. You placed your hands back on his wings, caressing the silky feathers. His hips bucked up again and you took that as an okay to continue your movements. You picked up the rhythm again as you rode him, your fingers never leaving his wings. His moans and grunts as you moved and grabbed his feathers brought you closer to the edge but you wanted him to come with you.

You licked down his neck, tasting the salty taste of his skin and sweat. You were so close and could feel he was right behind you with his stuttering thrusts. You moved your hands to the downy patches of feathers where his wings met his shoulder blades and tugged firmly. His hips shot up and you felt him come as you fell with him, your fluids covering his pulsing cock as you both reached your bliss. After a few minutes, you pulled your head away from his neck and kissed him deeply. You pulled away taking in his satisfied grin and loving gaze, his wings curled around you, warming your cooling skin. You smiled in contentment and opened your mouth to say something but was interrupted by the slamming of the bunker door and the brothers’ voices and footsteps. 

“…you kidding, Dean?! You said we were safe!”

“ _No, I said we were safer, not safe._ How were we supposed to know it could get in the closet?”

You let out a muffled giggle in Cas’ neck at their argument before their voices faded in the bunker before looking at your current predicament. You blushed as you took in the scene. Straddling the angel with your bra hanging off your shoulders; your panties still on but pushed to the side as he was still deep within your heat: his shirt wide open and hanging off his shoulders, his pants and boxers pooled at his ankles. 

As if he could sense your thoughts, Cas kissed you lovingly before raising you off his lap. He snapped his fingers and the both of you were clean of sweat and sex and dressed. You were in a fresh pair of panties and one of Cas’ rarely used t'shirts that reached down to your thighs, his scent radiating through the fabric. He stood from the chair in a clean pair of boxers and a white undershirt. He picked you up, bridal style, and carried you to your bed. He climbed in beside you and pulled you close, your head resting on his chest. Just as you were about to drift off, a thought occurred. 

“Hey, Castiel?”

“Yes, Y/N?”

“What did the witch throw at us?.”

He let out a groaning laugh. “I hoped you had forgotten about that.”

“No, sir. Not a chance.” You snorted. “Come on, Cas. You promised me. Whatever it is, you won’t scare me away.”

Hey sighed in resignation. “It was a spell to release your deepest desires. To make you act on them without thought.”

You paused a second, choosing your words. “So…your deepest desire was to have sex with me?”

He shook his head. “No. My desire was and is to love you. The sex was… was just an added bonus.” 

Your eyes widened in surprise. “You….you love me?”

He pulled your chin up so you could make eye contact “Yes.” You could sense the underlying vulnerability, in his tone and his eyes, so you did what your heart told you. You leaned in and kissed him with such passion. 

When you pulled away, you smiled and said, “I love you, too.” His responding smile was enough to melt your heart. You kissed him lightly once more before laying your head back on his chest. 

His hand made soothing motions on your back, lulling you to sleep. His voice was the last thing you heard. “Sleep, dear one. I’ll watch over you.”


End file.
